Les deux petits démons
by sylver cat
Summary: Soirée de gardiennage? Ho non! *one shot*


**Les 2 petits démons**

Il avait aménagé dans ce petit appartement il y a plusieurs années. Tout les voisins étaient sympathiques et calmes. Wufeï adorait son domicile. Rien ne l'embêtait, jamais. Maintenant, il regrettait ces moments de sérénité. Depuis 12 jours, chaque matin, c'était la fin du monde. Chaque matin, à 7h précise, une légère musique réveillait deux petits monstres. Deux tornades. Deux complètes turbulences.

Un jeune couple avait aménagé juste en haut de chez lui. Un jeune couple et deux horribles enfants. Il ne les avait jamais vu, mais Dieu seul sait combien de fois il les avait entendu ! Le premier juillet, les parents avaient sonné chez lui pour dire bonjour. De gentilles personnes, attentionnés, pleine de savoir-vivre et conscient de l'existence des autres. La dame possédait déjà un très gros ventre, un trop gros ventre. Elle attendait leur troisième enfants. Lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé en souriant, Wufeï avait rendu le sourire en s'efforçant d'être le plus naturel possible : « …troisième enfants ? Et merde… » En regardant le sourire attendrissant de la future maman, il avait vu les pleurs de minuit, les cris, les crises des autres mioches, les impatiences, les chamailles, les engueulades, les tiraillages… et lui juste en dessous qui entendrait tout ça en direct. Son sang s'était glacé. Ils venaient d'emménager. Ils auraient peut-être besoin d'une gardienne improvisée. Depuis ce jour, il gardait sa porte verrouillé et évitait tout contact avec cette famille.

Il était 4 heures de l'après-midi. Wufeï s'adonnait paisiblement à la calligraphie lorsqu'il entendit les deux démons courant comme des fous dans l'escaliers de l'immeuble. Il soupira. La porte de l'appartement du dessus claqua. Il fronça un sourcil. Quatre petits pieds sautillant partout dans un vacarme épouvantable : il fronça l'autre sourcil. Chaque jours s'était pareil ! Impossible de travailler tranquillement, ha ça non ! Même à jouer seuls dans leur chambres ils étaient bruyant ! Wufeï contracta légèrement les muscles de son nez tout en ce répétant lentement, telle une méditation satanique : « je déteste les enfants, je déteste les enfants, je détes… »

Quelque chose tomba violemment au sol. Quelque chose de lourd. Le choc le sortit d'un coup de sa transe et il manqua sa lettre. Merde ! Et c'était la dernière de la feuille ! Il regarda la calligraphie barbouillés… il ne restait plus qu'à recommencer… Les voisins étaient mieux d'avoir une bonne raison cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un dévala l'escalier et cogna à sa porte brusquement. « Ho non… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent… ? » pensa-t-il. Il eu le profond désir de ne pas répondre… mais ça pouvait être important. Et ça pouvait être une mauvaise nouvelle. S'il était arrivé quelque chose ? Un accident ? Quelqu'un était peut-être tomber inconscient, ça ferait du sens avec le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Son devoir ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de rester aveugle. …il alla répondre.

Devant lui, les yeux agités, les cheveux en bataille, se tenait le jeune père.

-Monsieur Chang ! Je sais que c'est très imprévu… Ma femme commence ses contractions. Est-ce que vous pourriez garder les enfants jusqu'à ce que ma sœur puisse les prendre ? Merci beaucoup, vous nous sauvez la vie !

Et il partit. Sans même attendre une réponse. Il n'était plus là, mais les gamins eux, étaient bien présent sur son paillasson. Le père avait laissé derrière lui deux jeunes enfants abandonnés. Il les avait abandonnés à un voisin qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Wufeï n'en revenait pas ! Comme ça, simplement, sans qu'il n'ai eut le temps de s'objecter ! Et c'était juste un début hein ? L'on commence par une urgence, puis c'est les rencontres au bureau importantes et ça finit par les partys chez des amis ! Ha ça non, mais non, mais non, mais non ! Il ne deviendra pas une gardienne improvisée ! Wufeï posa les yeux sur les deux enfants. Cette fois, il ne s'en échapperait pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas les laisser comme ça sans surveillance. Au moins le père avait dit qu'il téléphonerait à quelqu'un. C'était temporaire. Il se promit de dire deux mots à ces jeunes parents pour que ça ne recommence plus. Il regarda les intrus attentivement, il ne les avait jamais vu. Le plus vieux était un jeune garçon, environ 6 ans, blond, frisé. Il avait le regard qu'on tous les enfants-monstres. Le regards qui te dit : « J'vais pas me laisser faire, t'es mieux d'attacher ta tuque avec de la broche ! » Le parfait exemple du petit morveux, d'un premier coup d'œil. Et il n'avait pas l'air content lui non plus de cet arrangement, il le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux plein de haine.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Wufeï au petit garçon.

-Enrique. Et toi ? répondit-il d'un coup sec.

Aïe, aïe, aïe… Ça ne va pas être facile avec lui ! Il est exactement le type d'enfant qui répond à une quelconque discipline. Wufeï ne se laissa pas dominer par ce petit bout d'humain. Il répondit aussi sec et effronté.

-Chang.

-C'est bizarre comme nom, commença Enrique d'une voix cinglante.

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit. Et toi, demoiselle, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-…

-Elle s'appelle Maggie.

Enrique avait du répondre pour elle. La petite fille se cachait légèrement derrière le bras de son frère et regardait Wufeï les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait complètement effrayée. Elle renifla un coup. « Génial, un petit monstre et une braillarde… » pensa Wufeï en regardant les destructeurs de vie paisible. La petite n'était pas blonde, mais ses cheveux étaient pâles. Elle devait avoir 3 ans et tenait à la main un gros ours en peluche moelleux brun. Les deux enfants restaient là à regarder l'asiatique. Maggie se cachait et Enrique fronçait les sourcils.

-Ben restez pas planté là, entrez !

Sa voix avait été plus menaçant qu'il l'avait voulu. La petite Maggie se cacha le visage et Enrique lui fit des gros yeux. Wufeï soupira de nouveau. Il tourna le dos et entra en laissant la porte ouverte. Il se dirigea directement à sa table de calligraphie pour ranger son matériel. Il entendit quelques pas feutrés derrière lui.

-Ferme la porte derrière toi.

La porte d'entré claqua accompagné d'un petit rire étouffé. Wufeï n'y fit pas attention. Il termina de ranger son matériel et entendit un bruit d'éclatement. Quelque chose venait de se fracasser au sol et de se briser en milles miettes. Il ferma les yeux. Ces enfants n'était là que depuis une minute et ils avaient déjà réussit à casser quelque chose. Il se retourna lentement. À quelque pas de lui, un vase lui ayant été offert par sa famille agonisait au sol. Enrique tenant sa jeune sœur dans ses bras et elle s'attaquait maintenant à son bonzaï. Ha non ! Le vase était un coup chiant, mais le bonzaï est irremplaçable !

-Cet arbre à au moins 30 fois ton âge petite. Remets-le à sa place.

Les yeux de Maggie se remplirent d'eau. Wufeï approcha lentement. Elle se mit à serrer le pot de l'arbre dans ses petites mains. Elle le fit glisser vers l'extrémité du comptoir. Wufeï accéléra le pas. Voyant qu'il s'approchait, Enrique déposa sa sœur par terre. Elle amena le bonzaï dans sa descente et Wufeï le rattrapa de justesse. Il expira. Il remit l'arbre à sa place et regarda la petite assise par terre. Elle lui lança un regard de chiot désespéré et se mit à pleurer. Wufeï se pencha et elle se cacha le visage dans sa peluche. Il approcha une main d'elle et elle recula de quelques centimètres avec de petits gestes secs. « Dit-moi pas qu'elle a peur… de moi ? » pensa Wufeï en l'éloignant lentement de la petite. Ses pleurs diminuèrent ; elle semblait plus calme. Wufeï rapprocha sa main une seconde fois et elle refit exactement le même manège. Il recula sa main. Elle se calma. Il l'avança, elle se remit à pleurer. Il la recula, elle arrêta… marrant. C'était exactement comme peser sur le bouton "pleurs" d'une poupée. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il restait le frère qui se cache quelque part dans l'appartement. Wufeï laissa la petite toute seule : « De toute manière elle ne veux pas que je l'approche », et s'engagea dans le salon où il avait entrevu Enrique.

Il entra dans le salon et vit le petit garçon entrain de sauter pied joins sur son divan. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui envoya un beau grand sourire et parti à courir. Wufeï tenta de le rattraper, mais Enrique se faufila et s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Ce garçon devait avoir quand même assez d'expérience pour ne pas se faire attraper ; il était doué.

C'est à la suite d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de course que Wufeï réussit à rattraper l'enfant. Il le prit comme un poche de patate sous son bras tendit que le démon se débattait en fou. Il l'assit de force sur une chaise de la cuisine. Wufeï se pencha à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans faire attention à la moue boudeuse du petit garçon.

-Tu veux souper ?

Enrique diminua quelque peu sa bouderie et le regarda. Il fit un signe positif de la tête.

-Alors va chercher ta sœur, elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher.

Enrique resta assit et se croisa les bras. Wufeï l'ignora et commença à préparer quelque petite chose. Il avait fait du riz le matin même et il en restait assez pour tout le monde… hum… quoi faire quoi faire… Il jeta un œil sur l'enfant qui commençait à grouiller sur sa chaise : « Quelque chose de simple et rapide ! »

C'est lorsque le repas fut presque près qu'Enrique consentit finalement à allez chercher sa sœur. Il l'aida à s'assoir juste à côté de lui. Wufeï déposât un bol devant chacun des enfants. Il mit devant eu une pair de baguettes chaque et une fourchette. Enrique regarda le contenu. C'était un repas simple, des légumes sautés étendus sur un lit de riz. Son regard se posa sur sa petite sœur qui commençait à manger et celle-ci arrêta immédiatement.

-Ouach ! C'est dégeux ! fit Enrique en poussant son bol loin de lui.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ça a l'air dégeux.

-Goûtes-y, y'a rien de mauvais là dedans.

-Tout est dégeux !

-Tu aimes les carottes ?

-….oui.

-Les fèves ?

-…oui…

-Les céleris ?

-… hum… oui.

-Les oignons ?

-… c'est pas si mauvais…

-Et le riz, tu aimes le riz ?

-Oui ! J'aimes beaucoup de riz !

-Alors manges, y'a rien d'autre là dedans.

-Non ! C'est dégeux, j'veux autre chose !

-Tu n'auras rien d'autre, manges.

-Non !

Enrique lança un regard plein de défi à son gardien et envoya le bol balader au sol. Wufeï soutenue son regard sans broncher. Il ne regarda même pas le dégât au sol. Cette petite crise ne l'impressionnait pas. Cet enfant ne savait pas vivre. Cet enfant était un monstre et ne méritait aucune considération. Enrique finit par lui sourire. Un sourire moqueur plein de victoire.

-J'ai finit ! Je veux quelque chose d'autres !

-Tu n'auras rien d'autre. Ramasses et manges le.

Son sourire s'effondra. Tout en gardant son masque d'indifférence, Wufeï se retourna et se servit lui aussi un bol. Il s'installa à la table devant les enfants et mangea sans même donner un regard au petit garçon. Maggie semblait perturbée. Il était évident qu'elle se demandait si elle devait imiter son frère ou non. Wufeï tenta de prendre la voix la plus douce possible cette fois-ci.

-Tu devrais manger Maggie, pendant que c'est encore chaud.

La petite écarquilla les yeux. Bon, il lui avait encore fait peur. Peut-importe, elle finirait bien par manger. Et si elle renversait elle aussi son bol, elle aurait droit au même traitement que son frère. Elle était peut-être mignonne, mais elle n'était pas excluse des règles. Wufeï se mit à manger sans porter attention à la bouderie de Enrique, ni au regard curieux de Maggie. La petite fixait attentivement ses mains. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa fourchette et s'empara des baguettes à côté de son bol que Wufeï comprit. Elle tenta de les mettre dans une main. Wufeï esquissa un sourire et continua de manger en silence. Elle essaya d'agripper un morceau de légume et ne réussit qu'à le déplacer dans son bol. Elle fit une petite moue et changea de tactique. Elle prit une baguette dans chaque main et tenta d'apporter un morceau de carotte à sa bouche. Le légume se fit soulever, monta de un ou deux centimètres, se fit lamentablement écrasé par les baguettes et retomba dans le bol. Maggie fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle regarda son bol et réfléchit. Elle remit les deux baguettes dans sa main droite et essaya une troisième technique. Cette fois, elle les tenait parallèlement et utilisa sa deuxième main pour mettre la dit carotte sur les baguettes. Ça y est ! Le légume tenait en place. Elle approcha doucement sa tête (au lieux des baguettes) et mangea le morceau. Elle sourit et continua de manger. Wufeï sourit aussi. En plus d'être mignonne, elle avait une bonne détermination. Elle allait devenir quelqu'un d'honorable. Par contre, Enrique continuait sa bouderie. Wufeï termina son bol et attendit patiemment que Maggie finisse le sien. Il se leva et ramassa sa vaisselle et celle de la petite. Il alla la porter dans l'évier et quelque chose le tracassa. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il se tourna vers les deux enfants et les deux grands yeux de Maggie posés sur lui éclairèrent le cerveau : elle n'avait pas pleuré. Il s'était approché d'elle pour prendre son bol et elle n'avait ni sangloté, ni s'était caché. Il s'approcha de nouveau de la table, de la petite. Avec la simplicité des enfants, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle lui tendit les deux bras. Quoi… ? Elle veux que je… la prennes ? Non, impossible. Il n'y a pas 15 minutes elle poussait des cris atroces lorsqu'il s'approchait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle ferma et ouvrit les mains rapidement en signe d'impatience. Sans trop réfléchir, Wufeï la prit par les aisselles, la souleva de la chaise et la déposa par terre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la prendre, il ne savait comment… Maggie ne sembla pas le moins du monde offusqué de s'être retrouvé par terre. Elle continuait de regarder son gardien et pencha la tête légèrement vers la gauche, l'air de demander ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Enrique boudait toujours sur sa chaise et se tourna en sens inverse lorsque Wufeï s'approcha.

-Si tu n'as pas faim, ne manges pas. Par contre, ais la bonté de ramasser le plancher.

Enrique resta immobile. Il ne répondit rien, mais ne sembla pas pour autant accepter sa tâche. Wufeï se dirigea dans le salon, suivit par la petite. Il ouvrit l'armoire à côté de la télévision.

-Est-ce que tu veux regarder un film ?

La petite s'approcha et se mit elle aussi à regarder dans l'armoire. Elle sortit quelques casettes et les regarda attentivement l'une après l'autre. Aucune ne semblait lui être familière. C'était évident. Wufeï ne possédait pas réellement de film pour enfant. Maggie regardait les images et en pointa une dont les personnages étaient fait par animation. C'était un vieux conte chinois. Wufeï sourit. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait pas vraiment de violence, ni rien d'inconvenable à des enfants. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait choisir. Il mit la casette dans le magnétoscope. Il l'assit sur le divan et s'installa à côté d'elle. Les premières notes retentirent et la narration débuta. Wufeï sourit, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Maggie semblait complètement absorbé par les images qui défilaient. Wufeï continua d'écouter mes mots et il réalisa que le film était en mandarin. Il regarda la petite une seconde fois. Elle ne semblait pas réellement se soucier du langage, les images avaient l'air suffisantes. Bah, pourquoi pas, tant que ça l'occupe un peu…

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Enrique entra dans le salon. Wufeï jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine et vit que le plancher avait été nettoyé le mieux possible. Bon, il restait encore plusieurs grains de riz et quelques légumes, le plancher allait être collant, mais Enrique avait fait de son mieux. Le petit garçon regarda la télévision quelque seconde et semblait le trouver complètement ennuyeuse. Il resta debout devant la télévision et finit par s'en aller. Juste avant de partir, Wufeï le remercia pour la cuisine. Il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Wufeï regarda la télévision et sourit. Il avait finalement réussit à fait obéir Enrique. Et puis, il réalisa que le jeune garçon venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Sa chambre ! Il se leva en essayant de ne pas déranger Maggie et alla rejoindre son frère. Pour vu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises !

Il entra et le vit en plein milieu de la pièce, tenant son sabre dans les mains. Il était encore dans son étui, mais Enrique essayait de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. C'était une arme, son sabre était bien affuté et utilisable. Une arme dans les mains d'un gamin de 6 ans. Wufeï avança lentement vers le gamin. Il commençait à le connaitre assez pour savoir que de courir et lui enlever des mains était une mauvaise idée. Enrique ne ferait que s'enfuir et cette fois ce pouvait être réellement dangereux s'il courrait avec un sabre !

-Donnes moi le s'il-te-plaît, commença Wufeï en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Tu sais l'utiliser ? demanda Enrique avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oui, je sais m'en servir.

-Montres-moi !

-Tu es trop jeune pour ça.

-Je suis pas trop jeune, j'ai 6 ans ! s'offusqua Enrique.

-6 ans ? Et tu veux commencer l'escrime ?

Enrique fixait rageusement son gardien. Wufeï supporta ce regard facilement et lui lança un petit sourire moqueur. Après tout, il avait lui même commencé vers cet âge. Il avait encore toute ses armes d'entrainement. Pourquoi pas.

-D'accord.

Il vit la surprise passer dans les yeux du petit garçon. Wufeï profita du moment pour lui enlever le sabre des mains.

-Quand tu sauras utiliser ça, tu pourras utiliser lui, fit Wufeï et lui lançant un petit sabre de bois.

-Mais c'est plate lui ! Je veux le vrai, se plaignit Enrique.

-Les enfants reste avec les jouets, laisse les armes aux adultes.

-Je suis pas un enfant ! J'ai 6 ans !

-Tu agis comme un enfant, tu es un enfant.

Enrique fronça les sourcils et essaya de briser le sabre de bois en deux. Il poussa un petit hurlement de colère en voyant que ça ne marchait pas et le lança par terre. Il regarda son gardien, celui-ci était entrain de ranger le sabre hors de sa porter. Il ne s'occupait absolument pas de sa petite crise. Lentement, Enrique se calma et déplissa son front.

-Je veux apprendre ton truc, annonça le jeune garçon en détachant bien chaque syllabes.

-L'escrime, ça s'appel l'escrime. C'est un art de combat et ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Alors je veux apprendre l'escrime.

-Peut-être, si tu sais bien te tenir.

-Et je pourrais avoir le vrai ?

-Si tu es sérieux.

-Je suis sérieux, quand est-ce que je vais l'avoir ?

-La journée où tu ne le voudras plus, et qu'il sera une nécessité.

Enrique le regarda, puis examina le sabre de bois. Il le prit, le souleva. C'était beaucoup plus maniable et léger que le grand sabre en métal. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce que Chang lui avait dit, mais il savait que s'il était bon avec celui de bois, il le laisserait utiliser le vrai. Il sourit.

-Tu viens écouter le film ? Quand il sera finit, si ta tante n'est pas arrivé, tu vas pouvoir en choisir un toi aussi.

-Ok !

Enrique garda le sabre de bois dans les mains et suivit Wufeï dans le salon. La petite avait quitté le sofa et se tenait debout en plein milieu du salon. Lorsqu'elle vit Wufeï, elle lui tendit les bras une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se soustraire cette fois-ci. Il s'approcha et la reprit par les aisselles. Il la souleva à sa hauteur et l'accota sur lui. Étrangement, lui qui n'avait jamais prit un enfant dans ses bras, il ne trouva pas ça si difficile. Il mit un bras sous les fesses de la petite pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir et voilà ! Il lui tenait le dos avec l'autre main. Il lui sourit. Maggie laissa tomber son ourson en peluche par terre et commença à sucer son pouce. Maintenant que son gardien était revenu, elle se remit à fixer attentivement la télévision. Wufeï s'assit sur le divan à côté de Enrique et voulu déposer la petite à côté de lui. Elle s'agrippa à son chandail et commença à sangloter. Il la garda donc sur lui : « Elle ne voulait pas que je m'approches et là elle ne veut plus me quitter ? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes… »

Lorsque le film termina, la petite s'était endormie contre lui. Wufeï lui caressait inconsciemment les cheveux.

-Enrique, tu peux allez choisir un film si tu veux, chuchota Wufeï.

-Je veux un film avec plein de combat et d'épée !

-Est-ce que tu veux voir un tournoi d'escrime ?

-Un tournois ?

-C'est une compétition, un concours. Les meilleurs se battent en duel pour savoir qui est le plus fort.

-Oui ! Je veux le voir !

-Va chercher la troisième casette à partir de la gauche…

Enrique se leva en sautillant. Il voulu sortir la casette mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il regarda Wufeï.

-Tasse ta main vers moi… un peu plus. Oui, celle là. Mets l'a dans le vidéo, tu sais comment ça marche ?

-Ben là, tout le monde sait comme ça marche !

Il enleva la casette du conte, la déposa par terre et mit l'autre. Cette casette était aussi complètement en mandarin. Wufeï avança la présentation des règlements et tout les bla-bla inutiles. Il ne lui laissa que les combats. De toute manière, il n'y avait que ça qui intéressait Enrique. Le cinquième combat commençait.

-Tu vois le combattants en bleu et gris ?

-Oui, il est bon ?

-Très bon. C'est moi.

-Wow ! Et tu as gagné beaucoup de combats ?

-Tu vas voir.

Le combat commença. En trois coup, l'adversaire de Wufeï était vaincu. Enrique applaudit. Wufeï sourit en entendait la réplique cinglante qu'il avait lancer à son adversaire. Heureusement que Enrique ne comprenait pas ! En fait, lui aussi avait été un de ces morveux quand il était jeune. Il espérait qu'Enrique serait un élève aussi sérieux que lui. Il n'avait jamais écouté personne autre que son père et son Maître d'arme. La vidéo continuait et Enrique était toujours aussi intéressé. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait lui aussi apprendre devait aider son enthousiasme…

Il était presque 10h du soir quand l'on cogna à la porte. Mais qui pouvait bien…. ? La tante ! Elle venait chercher les enfants ! Wufeï regarda la petite qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était tombé dans le sommeil et Enrique qui avait finit par s'assoupir appuyé contre son bras. L'on cogna une seconde fois à la porte. Comment est-ce qu'il allait réussir à se lever sans les réveiller ? Il utilisa son autre bras pour soutenir Enrique, il se tassa lentement et fit s'étendre le petit garçon sur le divan. Bon, maintenant, il ne lui restait que le problème de la petite. L'on cogna une troisième fois à la porte. Cette fois s'était beaucoup plus fort. Il s'efforçait de ne pas les réveiller et la fameuse tante allait tout faire rater ! Il se leva lentement. Il irait répondre avec la petite dans les bras. Il ramassa le nounours en chemin et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva devant une petite femme un peu rondelette. Wufeï ne la salua pas, il lui fit seulement le signe universel du silence.

-Ha ma petite puce ! Donnes la moi.

Wufeï releva un sourcil. Très sympathique comme dame ! L'on ne se demandait pas d'ou venait le caractère d'Enrique. En parlant de lui, le petit garçon s'était réveillé et s'était approché du cadre de porte. Il vit la dame et s'écria, un peu trop fort pour Wufeï, : « Tantie ! ! » Maintenant que Wufeï avait la preuve de l'identité de la dame, il accepta de lui remettre la petite fille. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas donner ces enfants à n'importe qui ! Lorsque la tante eu la petite fille en mains, elle consentit à donner un sourire à Wufeï.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur pour avoir gardé les enfants. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas donné trop de trouble. Ils peuvent être de vrai monstres, même avec moi !

-Oui, c'est enfants sont deux petits démons. Dites à leur parents que je peux les garder quand ils le veulent. Surtout avec le nouveau né, ils risquent d'en avoir besoin.

-Merci encore beaucoup, je leur ferais le message. Mets tes souliers Enrique, l'on s'en va chez moi.

Wufeï ramassa les souliers de Maggie et les remis à la tante en même temps que l'ours en peluche. Enrique finit de mettre ses souliers et se remémora le sabre en bois qu'il avait laissé sur le divan. Il voulu allez courir pour le chercher, mais Wufeï le retenu.

-Tu le prendras la prochaine fois, en même temps que la première leçon.

-Ok ! Promis ?

-Oui, promis. Soit sage avec ta tante, promis ?

-Promis !

-Une leçon de quoi ? demanda la tante à Enrique en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Je vais apprendre à me battre !

-Te battre ? On verra ça avec tes parents…

-Tantie, j'ai faim.

Wufeï referma la porte derrière eux. Il prit un linge dans un tiroir, le mouilla et termina le nettoyage d'Enrique. Il l'avait vraiment fait, Wufeï n'en revenait pas. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas manger le plat au sol, mais il l'avait ramassé. Chacun à son honneur, quand-même. Ensuite, il prit le balais et ramassa les petites morceaux de porcelaine au sol. Il regarda son bonzaï et soupira. Ces enfants étaient entrés comme deux monstres dans son appartement. Mais là, il s'ennuyait. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'entendre dire ça, mais il espérait un peu devoir les garder une seconde fois. Oui, les enfants sont bruyant. Ils n'ont aucun respect et font les pires mauvais coups… Ils sont adorables. Il se rappela les étoiles dans les yeux d'Enrique lorsqu'il avait compris que lui aussi il pourrait apprendre le sabre. Que ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air. Et puis, lorsque la petite Maggie s'était attachée à lui et avait tenté de copier sa manière de manger. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de détermination. Wufeï jeta les morceaux dans la poubelle. Il rangea le balais et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il alluma un bâton d'encens et sourit.

-Meilan, tu crois que je ferais un bon père ?

Devant lui, la petite statuette funéraire de son épouse lui offrit un doux sourire immobile.

…

Fin

Sylver Cat


End file.
